


If I'm haunting you

by SeeTheGhosts



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Sub Hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGhosts/pseuds/SeeTheGhosts
Summary: “Guess what I’m wearing.” Ernst only responded with a questioning look, clearly missing the attempt at flirtation. Hanschen only leaned in closer, making sure he hadn’t caught anyone’s attention.“You know that thong? The black one with the red ribbon?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: this fandom needs more lingerie wearing hanschen. imagine hanschen whispering to ernst that he's wearing ernst's favorite panties when they're just sitting down to movie night with their friends so they have to wait for the movie to end and their friends to leave to do anything about the situation. imagine it. just imagine it. (by imagine it, i mean please write it or something similar)

Hanschen and Ernst loved their friends, loved that they’d stuck together, loved that they met up every single week. But lately it seemed like every week everyone had voted for a movie night and they hadn’t been able to think of an excuse not to host this time. They didn’t mind having everyone over and buying snacks, but they had found themselves once again having to sit through a crappy indie film in a language they didn’t understand that Melchior had insisted was “like, super profound”.

They were about halfway through when Hanschen nudged an almost asleep Ernst, gesturing for him to move closer so he could whisper something. 

“Guess what I’m wearing.” 

Ernst only responded with a questioning look, clearly missing the attempt at flirtation. Hanschen only leaned in closer, making sure he hadn’t drawn anyone’s attention away from the fiftieth shot of some kids swimming in a lake somewhere.

“You know that thong? The black one with the red ribbon?”

Ernst immediately squawked and had to cover it with a series of loud coughs when all their friends’ turned to look. This only made Hanschen chuckle as he patted Ernst’s back, feigning concern so as to not expose Ernst’s awful acting. Once everyone was back watching the film, Ernst leaned in. 

“Hanschen! You can’t just say stuff like that!”

“Why not? It’s only the truth. Besides, the stockings would look silly without the matching underwear don’t you think?”

“Ohmygod, you’re wearing stockings too?” Ernst whispered a little too loudly.

“You alright, Ernst?” Anna turned in her chair to ask.

“Fine,” the brunette answered, blushing furiously.

“Then be quiet, yeah?”

Ernst nodded while Hanschen snickered into his shoulder. 

“That was your fault,” he muttered, nudging Hanschen away.

The blonde wasn’t buying his boyfriend’s attempt to seem mad, so he shifted back into Ernst’s side, pressing their sides together. He rested his hand on Ernst’s knee, feeling the taller boy’s muscle tense beneath his hand before he relaxed into the touch. 

The last hour of the film felt more like a year, Hanschen was slowly massaging his way up Ernst’s thigh whilst Ernst had snuck his hand to rest over the lace sitting just above his boyfriend’s ass. Needless to say they were both painfully hard, and their friends seemed to have noticed as they sniggered and managed to find excuses to take as long as possible to leave.

The second Hanschen closed the door behind Melchior, who had of course been the worst of them all with prolonging his departure, Ernst was behind him and had his trousers unzipped and pushed down around his ankles. Hanschen could only brace himself against the door as Ernst launched an attack of kisses and bites upon his neck, feeling his way across the now exposed soft fabrics. 

“You are so going to pay for teasing me like that,” Ernst groaned into Hanschen’s neck.

“I do hope so.” The blonde simply smirked reaching around to cup the back of Ernst’s head, pulling him into a kiss. 

Ernst quickly grew impatient, as much as he loved this kind of gentle, affectionate kissing, he was much too wound up for it now. He gripped Hanschen’s hips and turned his boyfriend to face him, pressing his back to the door in one smooth movement. Hanschen practically whimpered, the new position allowing him to feel Ernst’s arousal against his own, deepening the kiss as he slid his hands round to grasp at Ernst’s ass.

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” 

They practically sprinted upstairs, giggling like excited kids as they went and it felt somehow more intimate than the kissing to Hanschen, who had never been one for openly expressing emotions, especially not in such a juvenile manor. It was that realisation that caused him to stop when they finally reached the bedroom, turning Ernst to face him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” Ernst beamed before stepping right into his boyfriend’s space. “But if you don’t get your cute butt into our bed soon I think I might actually die.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want that,” Hanschen giggled, dragging Ernst the final few steps into the room. 

Hanschen stopped a few feet from the bed and slowly peeled Ernst’s clothes off, pressing kisses to every patch of skin as it became exposed until Ernst was left in just his black boxers. He then removed his own shirt, tauntingly slowly, revealing the final part of his hidden outfit: Ernst’s favourite collar. 

“Fuck,” Ernst groaned, instinctively following as Hanschen stepped back and lowered himself to the bed. 

“How do I look?” The blonde asked.

“Not bad,” Ernst couldn’t resist the sarcastic response.

Hanschen just giggled, pulling Ernst down to straddle him and slipping a hand between his legs.

“You don’t feel like someone looking at something just ‘not bad’” 

Ernst moaned as he pushed Hanschen backwards, leaning in to suck a mark over his heart and just like that the light atmosphere was replaced with a heavy sense of need. The blonde squirmed as Ernst pinned his wrists, kissing a line down his torso and stopping at the top of his thong. He looked up at Hanschen through his lashes, a smirk spreading across his lips quite unlike his usual smile. 

“Arms up,” He commanded.

Hanschen scrambled to obey, eager to please Ernst. The brunette simply hummed appreciatively, telling Hanschen to wait there while he got some things.

“Colour?” Ernst asked when he returned, stroking Hanschen’s cheek affectionately.

“Green,” the blonde whispered.

Ernst nodded once before attaching a slim lead to the collar Hanschen was already wearing, tying it around the headboard leaving just enough slack for him to move. He then carefully fastened a bit gag around Hanschen’s head, making sure no hair was caught in the buckle and the bit sat comfortably. 

“You’re allowed to make noise, it’s just for you to bite down on. I’m leaving your hands free. Don’t move them unless it’s to tap out, two taps for yellow, three for red. Do you understand?”

Hanschen nodded, clasping his hands together where the rested above his head. Ernst kissed his cheek sweetly before straddling his boyfriend’s calves to pick up where he left off. He pressed only a few teasing kisses across Hanschen’s hips before mouthing at him over the lace. Hanschen whined, arching his back to push up against Ernst’s mouth.

“Stay still,” Ernst commanded, pulling away.

Hanschen froze instantly, whimpering an attempt at an apology around the gag. This drew Ernst’s attention up to his boyfriend’s face, mesmerising him. 

“Look at you,” he whispered almost reverently, using a single finger to wipe through a steady line of drool. “So messy for me, drooling already. And that blush.” He used his thumbs to lightly trace the warmth from Hanschen’s cheeks spreading down his neck. 

Hanschen squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a strangled sound close to a sob as Ernst’s actions caused him to shift up Hanschen’s body to straddle his hips, pressing their erections together. Ernst, too realised their position and rolled his hips down against Hanschen, panting hotly against the blonde’s neck as he moaned. He repeated this action a few times before hurriedly shedding his boxers and sliding back down to pull Hanschen’s length free from his lingerie. He pressed a line of open mouthed kisses along Hanschen’s shaft all too slowly, drawing more gorgeous sobs from him before licking across his head. He gradually slid down, stopping to lick and suck every time he got a bit further until the blonde could only pant around the gag, head tipped back and blush creeping further down his chest. Then suddenly Ernst had covered the entire length and swallowed around it and Hanschen was coming down his throat. Ernst happily swallowed it all, only pulling off when Hanschen was totally spent and over-sensitised.

Ernst then sat up on Hanschen’s waist and began to jerk himself off, stopping at Hanschen’s attempt to speak around the gag.

“You want to do it?”

Hanschen simply nodded and Ernst moved his hands to Hanschen’s thighs to balance himself.

“Go ahead, baby.”

As Hanschen stroked Ernst’s length firmly, the brunette mumbled a constant stream of praise, telling Hanschen how good it felt and how beautiful he looked. If Hanschen hadn’t just got off he’d have been rock hard hearing Ernst compliment him in the low, croaky voice that meant he was close. He came across Hanschen’s chest with a final cry of his name, eyes squeezed shut as his thighs gripped Hanschen’s sides. 

He allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath before reaching up to remove the gag and collar from Hanschen, stroking and pressing soft kisses where the straps had been. He used a wipe to clean them both off but when Hanschen went to remove the rest of his clothing he was stopped. 

“Would you mind… wearing it to sleep?” Ernst blushed, looking down as he asked. 

Hanschen simply chuckled, returning to tuck himself into Ernst’s side and pull a blanket over them both. Ernst’s hands came to rest over the lace across Hanschen’s hips and ass, an action which fuelled both of their dreams that night, leading to the most extraordinary morning sex when they awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me: http://its-broken-inside.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is everything


End file.
